


Slip Slidin' Away

by Kirathaune



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirathaune/pseuds/Kirathaune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bathing a monkey is never easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip Slidin' Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100_roadtrips drabble community, Challenge #328 - "Soap."

Stay still, dammit!” Sanzo cursed as the soap went flying again.

“B-b-b-but it’s c-c-c-old!” Goku made another attempt to escape from the bathtub. “An’ m’all w-w-wet!”

Sanzo hauled him back in. “It’s a bath, idiot. You have to bathe.” He grabbed a scrawny arm and scrubbed.

“Oooh, pretty!” Goku stopped struggling and watched a wayward bubble dance in the air. He raised soapy arms, admiring the bubbles.

Sanzo noticed a bubble on the back of his hand, its iridescent colors swirling and coalescing in a mad spin before bursting. It _was_ pretty.

Goku slipped from his grasp and ran away.


End file.
